


Crisis Core [Final Fantasy 7]

by acieoJ



Category: Angeal/Reader, Sephiroth/OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Rin Hoshikawa and [y/n] [l/n] were partners back in Fenrir, but abandoned knowing it won't be any good staying.Soon, they settled in Junon as normal people, but heroes when enemies strike the cityThen one day, they we're asked to become SOLDIERs by the Director of ShinRa himself.*This is a Angeal Hewley x Reader and Sephiroth x Rin/Rinka also a Final Fantasy X Gods Eater crossover*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this story, I'm going to say that this story is currently on remaking, I have this in my Wattpad, but, that is still in remake. But in here I will put a lot of changes; and put it in my Wattpad. You may be confused on what timeline this is so I'm gonna remove one character that is known during crisis core, except for Zack.
> 
> This is a Sephiroth x OC and Angeal x Reader. Enjoy!

_~ Rin's PoV~_

"Hoshikawa, I'm bored!", [y/n] said as she lets herself fall to her bed

"It's weird that the fun hasn't come yet." I said as I quote the word "fun" in the air

"I've always wondered...", [y/n] started

"What is it?", I ask

"How can we switch god arcs even if we aren't related to anything at all? I mean, Licca told us about foreign oracle cells, about touching another's god arc...", (y/n) said

"Like that time (bff/n) touched Lindow's god arc..?", I ask and she nods

"But she/he had no choice back there, her/his god arc broken.. and the only thing usable was Lindow's unused one.", (y/n) said

"It was quite risky...", I said

"Licca was even worried sick when she/he fainted...", she add and sits up

"What's wrong, (y/n)?", I ask

"God arcs now.", she said

"Yay!",I jump up and I nod, taking my god arc and my clothing changes to a blue assault top and blue battle bottoms

"Is that still your battle suit??", (y/n) ask raising an eyebrow

"Whatevs man, at least I'm not wearing a multinia uniform.", I said and ran out of our apartment, both our (new type) god arcs in our left hands, mine was similar to Alisa's; her god arc was red and black colored while mine was blue and black. (y/n)'s god arc was the exact copy of Soma's but not like Soma's god arc, (y/n) has a gun.

"What do you see?", I ask

"Incoming.... Vajra, there are two of them..", (y/n) mumbled

"Damn.. we have to stall them out of Junon..!", I said and we both ran to the forest

~~~~~

"Is this far?", (y/n) ask

"Far enough... if we take the first move, we might beat them...", I said and (y/n) closes her eyes

"What?! Are there more!?", I ask

"No.... they have fled.. but it seems the zygotes have no plan of bailing out.", (y/n) said and opens her eyes.

Suddenly, my electic signals senses a large transportation that is on the way here, but the zygotes seems to be on their trail

"(y/n). Harbor. Now.", I said and ran, my ears started to reach the transportation's radio

"Hello?"

"What.. who are you?", the man.. I suppose pilot ask

"Who are you with?"

"The director and a few SOLDIERs.", he answers

"Look, I have a crazy plan to save your butts, so trust me.."

"But we already hav--- ah.. general!", I hear someone take the headphones away

"Look, whatever your plan is make it quick.. We have a company director with us, and we don't want to die..", a smooth and husky voice said

"Wow, never thought you'd say that Sephiroth.", another voice said

"Okay, if you hear steps, that'd be me and my friend or rather, keep the hatch open, but make sure your speed is faster.", I said

"Okay.", he said

"Ready, (y/n)?", I ask

"Ye~yeah!", she said cheerfully and holds on to me as I began to float and fly my way to the transportation

~~10 minutes later

We reached the tran-- well plane, I saw the door open and some I believe SOLDIERs with helmet on gestures us to enter. I have (y/n) a nod and she jumps in, I quickly jump in and changed my god arc to gun mode and started shooting the zygotes one by one.

"Hurry, (y/n)!", I said and she picks up her god arc and shoots as well

"Might as well know what organization are you in?", the man with long silver hair ask

"We dropped out of Fenrir knowing we won't be doing any good of staying there.", I said, my eyes on the zygotes

"We wanted to join a new organization, but with our now half-like aragami bodies, we know we won't be accepted.", (y/n) added

"Then why not join these great SOLDIERs.", the man in a suit ask

"Hmmm.. why not...", I said

"Rin, aragami is chasing us?", (y/n) yelled

"Switch!", I yelled and we both switch god arcs , Then kept shooting

"Rin, we need a good angle.",(y/n) said

"Your right..", I looked around and looks at the man with silver hair

"Is there a problem..?", he ask

"No..", I said "(y/n), you stay here, I'll be shooting from above.", I order she nods, I grip the roof of the plane then flipped my way up

_~???'s PoV~_

" Is this really your job?", I ask the (h/c) girl

"Well, yes. Aragami comes around trice a week and we destroy them, especially now that the only Fenrir branch was destroyed and the other god eaters have to protect the people of the outer ghetto and stuff.. we knew it would happen.", she explains

"Why'd you leave?", Genesis ask

"My instincts told us so, and we also are like the mysterious ones, me and Rin don't remember our past, and if we stay there, we will just be kept under the dark.", she explains

"So we decided to find out on our own!", I hear the pinkette yell from above and shooting follows

"So... are you happy??", Angeal ask

"Yes.", I hear both of them say, then the pinkette jumps in and the 3rd class SOLDIERs close the door

"Exhausted?", we three first class ask

"Yes.", the pinkette said "So.. I believe you are the director.", she looks at Lazard

"Yes.. I was planning to go to Junon so I could ask you to join us.", he said

"Well.. what is the consequences..", The (h/c) ask

"I believe it would be having mako- induced eyes.", the director said

"I guess these blue eyes will go for a little lighter color, oh wait.. I don't know.", the pinkette said "I'm Rin Hoshikawa, and this is (y/n) (l/n) and if you are suggesting one of us to join, that will be a problem.", she add

_So they're a package_

"I see you two are good partners.", I said

"Well, we've been for 5 years, always on each others back.", the (y/n) said

"We prefer that if one will join, the other the will to.", Rin said

"I was planning to, and by the way.", The director said

"It seems the puppy back at Midgar will enjoy having two more second class SOLDIERs.", Angeal said

"I won't even ask about that puppy part.", Rin said and pulled out her mp3 and gave one headset to (y/n) as she sticks it on her ear, they both close their eyes

"Can we go back to Junon?", (y/n) ask

"Yes."

~~~~~~

Side Note(s)

  * Rin and (y/n) entered Fenrir the exact day Alisa transfered
  * Rin's god arc can be found in GEB, where is unlocked after helping Alisa fight again, after her trauma's breakout
  * (y/n)'s god arc is the exact replica of Soma's, but before Shio Died.
  * Rin always has an invisible specs on her face and only appears through her commands; can hack into even the highest levels of security
  * The character (bff/n) is the protagonist of the game. But its Utsugi Lenka (?) in the anime.




End file.
